The Wedding
by Dimcairien
Summary: The morning after Pelennor Fields, what goes through Eowyn's mind when she wakes up? What about Faramir?
1. Waking

It was in the morning. She woke up, just like any morning, but it wasn't just any morning. Eowyn shuddered, remembering. Had it just been yesterday? It seemed like it had been longer. She remembered the pain from when she had stabbed the Witch King. As she lay in bed, she realized that her uncle, Theoden King was dead. She began to get up, but one of the women, Ioreth, saw her and said, "My Lady, you are not well enough to leave your bed. You were grievously hurt. It is the King's order that you stay abed."

"The King?" asked Eowyn, "do you mean Eomer King?"

"No," the women answered. "The King that I am talking about is the King of Gondor, Aragorn King. Now my dear, you must rest."

Eowyn lay back. Aragorn, a King? The thought struck her as being odd, but at the same time reasonable. She now understood the air of him. She had thought that he wasn't just a Ranger, that there had to be something more, and now she knew. The King, the King of Gondor had returned. Now there was a chance of Gondor's strength coming back.

A Halfling walked by her bed. She looked. He bore a resemblance to Merry, but wasn't him. "Who are you?" she asked, "I know you are a Halfling since one was in Theoden King's Riders."

"I am called Pippin," the hobbit answered. "You must be the Lady Eowyn. Merry has told me all about you."

"You know Merry? Of course you would. You are both hobbits in Gondor, so naturally you would."

"I do know Merry. We are cousins to put it simply, but now you need rest. I must go check on the Lord Faramir. Good day." Pippin left. Eowyn put her head back on the pillow and contemplated this new piece of information. She had heard of the Lord Faramir, but had never met him and to learn that he himself was in the Houses was news indeed. She never knew when she fell asleep, but the next thing she knew was Eomer. He had come and was looking at her with what seemed like relief in his eyes. Eowyn could see grief as well. She knew that it had to be from Theoden King.

"Eomer King," she said.

"Lady Eowyn," he replied. "I am glad you are awake."

"Eomer, it has now been two days. I must get up. I cannot stand lying in this bed with nothing to do."

"My Lady, the King has ordered you to stay abed for at least eight days more. It is your right arm that they are concerned about. It nearly killed you." He reached out and touched her arm. "It is warm. The past two nights it has felt so cold. We feared you might still die, but now you are healing." Steps were heard in the doorway and Eomer turned around. It was Aragorn, now King of Gondor, though he hadn't been crowned yet. "My Lady, I see you are awake. How does the arm feel?"

"My right arm feels almost as it used to. It's my other arm that bothers me more. When the chain..."

"Hush," said Aragorn, "do not speak of battle just yet. Heal first, then talk."

"My Lord, when can I see the Halfling?"

"As soon as you would like. He is waiting outside the door for admittance."

"Then send him in. I would like to speak with him."

"As you wish my Lady."


	2. Talking

The door opened and in stepped a hobbit. His right arm was wrapped in a linen cloth, just like Eowyn's right arm. On his breast he wore the emblem of Rohan. He walked up to the bed, "My Lady," he said.

"Merry. How glad I am to see you. And you are safe. That is very important to me. How's the arm?"

'It's fine. I'm beginning to be able to use it again. Likewise?"

"Same thing. I am just starting to be able to use it."

"Were you rescued from the field Merry?"

"Well, not exactly. What I mean is yes and no. I was rescued, but not from the field. Pippin found me wandering in the couriders and brought me here. I didn't even know where I was until Aragorn did his healing. Then the first thing out of my mouth was wondering where my pipe was"

Eowyn smiled at this. It was just a like a Halfling to say something odd when waking up after an injury. She had heard from Merry about his friend Frodo asking the time.

After a bit more small talk Eomer entered. He looked at Eowyn with surprise on his face. It hadn't even been forty-eight hours, and already she was talking to people. "How is she doing Aragorn?" he asked.

"Much better than I thought. Sometimes even if someone is grievously wounded, if they are able to find the will to live, they are able to live. It seems as if Eowyn has found the will to live, though I do not know where," Aragorn replied.

"Perhaps it came from the Halflings. They always seem to have the will to live, even when they are badly wounded. At least, this is how it seems with the Halflings that I am acquainted with."

"Very true Eomer. Merry, I think it is time for you to go back to your room. Your arm still is weak and needs healing, which only can come from rest. Eowyn as well needs her rest. Ioreth will you see that she rests."

"My Lord, I am feeling fine. My arm hardly hurts. May I please get up?" asked Eowyn.

"Not for several days yet Lady Eowyn. Wounds of that sort seem to heal quickly, but they do not. It takes many days. I will let you know when you can arise."

_Authors note: I know this chapter is short, but right now I have bit of writers block. I'll try to update as much as I can._


End file.
